1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a remote control, and more particularly to a magnetic attachment remote control kit.
2. Description of Related Art
It's always annoying to try to find a missing remote control, and such things seem to inevitably happen from time to time. Especially if a remote control doesn't have a specific container for it to be received therein, it might be carelessly placed at any random location and then get covered by books, letters, or other stuff piled on the table.
Some remote controls are respectively paired with a container, which has a chamber with an opening, rails, slots, etc., and a remote control can be received in the chamber of a paired container through the opening thereof. However, the volume and shape of such a container is fixed, and therefore it is not compatible with larger or smaller remote controls. For manufacturers of remote controls, the manufacturing process is less flexible, and the cost is relatively higher due to the fact that a remote control can be only perfectly fitted into those containers which have a chamber of specific corresponding volume and shape.